1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically modeling the effect of driving and restraining forces toward one or more desired goals on a force field analysis diagram.
2. Description of the Related Art
Force field analysis is a management technique that takes into consideration all the forces for and all the forces against a particular change in a current situation. In any situation there are both driving forces and restraining forces that influence any change that may occur. Driving forces are those forces that push toward a desired change, such as increased productivity for an enterprise. Restraining forces are those forces that act to prevent or restrict the desired change, such as out-of-date equipment within an enterprise desiring increased productivity.
In a force field analysis, an individual places driving forces for change on one side of the diagram, while placing restraining forces against the change on the opposite side of the diagram. Then, the individual may assign a score or value to each of the driving and restraining forces in the diagram to demonstrate the actual or perceived impact that each of these forces have on the desired change. Equilibrium is reached when the sum of the driving forces equals the sum of the restraining forces.
By carrying out a force field analysis, an entity, such as an individual or an enterprise, may plan to strengthen the forces supporting a decision for change and lessen the impact of forces opposing the change. In addition, using force field analysis, the entity may determine whether a project for change is viable or not. Further, if the decision to proceed with the project for change has already been made, then the entity may use the force field analysis to identify forces that may improve the project's probability of success.
Currently, force field analysis applications only allow an individual to define a force for or against a change with limited capabilities, such as assigning a quantitative value to a driving or restraining force. However, this current force field analysis technique is limited in that complex quantitative models cannot be defined or compared.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically and dynamically defining the effect of a plurality of driving and restraining forces toward one or more desired goals on a force field analysis diagram.